Forum:2019-09-30 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- Hmm. She said her recovery of the ones in Agatha's lab was only temporary, and then only because she was close (by proxy, Trelawney). Now she is curing these from far away. Also, was what the spies felt the same thing as what the ninjas felt? From the former saying "Yes, Your Majesty," there seems to have been language involved, not just a jolt of contentless power. Did the ninjas hear the same speech? And, most importantly, was Albia's communication addressed just to these two spies and this clump of ninjas, or should we expect everyone in the dome to have been affected by it? Because, if the latter, it's a big boo-boo for Wooster Rakethorn to say "Of course you wouldn't" with regard to Higgs being unaffected. Higgs is supposed to be a British sailor. Bkharvey (talk) 12:52, September 30, 2019 (UTC) :The Royal Marines (Ninjas) were all released. Wooster and Rakethorne are Albia's servants and protectors. Higgs, his British rank, is rather low level. --Fred1740 (talk) 14:13, September 30, 2019 (UTC) :: Lower level than these literally faceless cannon fodder? I'm not suggesting that Higgs would have been affected, just that Wooster Rakethorn should wonder why he wasn't. Bkharvey (talk) 21:10, September 30, 2019 (UTC) :::If you were paying attention to previous pages or remember them, Albia issued two "commands" - one to free the marines from lucrezia and a second to Tarvek, Gil, Rkacthorne, and Wooster. And I dare you to call any nations marines faceless cannon fodder to their face. And, yes, Higgs is rather low level - - fer cripes sake! --Fred1740 (talk) 22:16, September 30, 2019 (UTC) ::::it could also be that Wooster being a spy might know who Highs really is. Lapointdm (talk) 23:24, September 30, 2019 (UTC) ::::"If you were paying attention to previous pages or remember them": I was going to discuss this on your talk page, but I see I tried that on a previous occasion and you didn't respond. So, I apologize for raising an off-topic problem here. Do you have something special against me, or are you contemptuous toward everyone, and I only notice when it's about me? It's really insulting. It was (and still is) not obvious to me that when Albia-in-Trelawney frees the Marines , she's also freeing all others everywhere. Indeed, on that page she says "In this state we cannot cure them, and they will likely revert to her control ''when they are not in our presence." ''added I don't think this constitutes me not paying attention. As for the marines, I repeat that they are ''literally faceless; we are not meant to get to know individuals within that group, as we got to know the philosopher. That doesn't mean I'd pick a fight with a marine. Bkharvey (talk) 01:48, October 1, 2019 (UTC) ::::Also, I'm not sure Wooster and Rakethorn are hearing the same message as Gil and Tarvek. is "This will not hold her long. Free the Lady Heterodyne. This demon is here for her." Either another message or a continuation of the same message is addressed to Zeetha: "Princess. Aid my guardian." Either way, if any part of this is what Wooster and Rakethorn are hearing, it can't make any sense to them. In particular, they have no referent for "this demon." Even now, I'm not sure I know what Albia said to W. and R. I suggest that the events of this page come after Albia leaves Trelawney, and once she's back in her own body she can cure the marines, throughout the dome. Perhaps all this is quibbling over details and we are meant to understand Albia doing exactly two things, but perhaps not. Bkharvey (talk) 04:10, October 1, 2019 (UTC) :::: Oops, it's this page I didn't read carefully; I had the wrong spy saying "of course" to Higgs. :-( Bkharvey (talk) 06:33, October 1, 2019 (UTC) :This may also be synching-up the two narrative streams. In other words, this new batch of marines isn't the one that was with Lucrankzia, they are coming in afterward. Albia-in-Trelawney just blasted the dome with her override signal, and they got rebooted. When Trelawney "dehulks," out of channeling Albia they may or may not stay loyal to Albia. Guess I read this as there being more mooks whose loyalties are suspect joining the fray, which ratchets up the drama as they come in behind Lucrankzia, Oggie, and whoever's in fight #1. And if Lucrankzia's out of commission, they may still act to free Agatha if she hasn't been purged. Finally, I'd swear that "hup hup hup" is a shout-out to some comedy movie or other (Blues Brothers?), but I can't remember which one. heteromeles :: Every war movie, no? Bkharvey (talk) 21:10, September 30, 2019 (UTC) ::: Yeah, and yes, The Blues Brothers has a SWAT team doing it. --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:11, October 1, 2019 (UTC) I wonder if Krosp felt it because he is "enhanced" via other-dimensional means (from Papa) and thus more sensitive to Albia's power/messaging? BoyfootBear (talk) 14:21, September 30, 2019 (UTC) :Could Krosp have Human Brain Tissue, grafted to his own? If he does, & it came from an Englishman...Bob's yer Uncle. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 16:25, September 30, 2019 (UTC) ::Yes, according to the Secret Blueprints, he has brains from a general which is why he knows strategy. He was intended to be the commander of the Swartzwalders. ---- :::This also explains why he could defy, & even assault, Vapnoople. Albia's control interfered.Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 13:02, October 1, 2019 (UTC) :::: Ah, no, don't ruin Krosp's great moment of heroically overcoming his biological imperative by explaining it away. Anyway, Albia wasn't then aware of what was happening down there, or else she would have zapped Snacky much earlier. Bkharvey (talk) 16:43, October 1, 2019 (UTC) :So I am advancing a slightly different theory. It seems to me that "spark-hood" might be associated with the higher dimensions of 'reality'. Witness Albia's and Agatha's 'view of the infinite' experiences; Dr Dim's (and others) adventures with monsters, etc. Most Sparks don't have Krosp's cat senses so they might not notice extra-dimensional intrusions as much. BoyfootBear (talk) 14:35, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Given that these royal marines are acting more like red-shirt stormtroopers than crack royal troops, given that they're remotely controlled with less-than-effective weaponry, and given the environment they operate in, I'm wondering if there isn't an implicit pun that I'm only now getting...Are these mooks actually SUB-marines? heteromeles : GROAN... Bkharvey (talk) 21:10, September 30, 2019 (UTC) : LOL, so awesome. Lapointdm (talk) 23:27, September 30, 2019 (UTC) Albia seems to have a "loyalty override circuit" of some sort installed in the minds of all her servants. I guess this is part of that "literally unthinkable" thing. Krosp is a construct made by a creator who also values loyalty very much; odds are he has a very similar override in his head. Close enough to feel the power of Albias signal, even if it wasn't tuned to him as such. Malakit (talk) 21:04, September 30, 2019 (UTC) : Or Vapnoople was able to pilfer some of Albia's knowledge; it has been noted his pre-Tweedle apprentice was an Englishwoman. --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:11, October 1, 2019 (UTC) ::OR---fee-fie-fo-fum! Krosp has the brains of an Englishman! Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 17:14, October 1, 2019 (UTC)